Julipop and Suelarity
by Marte
Summary: Kurt is back subbing at McKinley and decides to pull a prank on Sue, who hasn't changed at all. Actor Julian Larson guest stars.


Just a little story inspired by Julian's addiction to Lollipop, and Danibanaani's story "Larson-sexual" on tumblr. This is previously posted at my tumblr, but I've decided to publish it here for non-tumbling people.

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to Ryan Myrphy, except Julian Larson, who belongs to CP Coulter and is part of her Dalton!verse. The two quotes by Sue in italics are taken directly from the show.

* * *

><p>-.-<p>

Sue Sylvester, hot and bothered? No, that couldn't be true. Still, she found herself incapable of taking her eyes away from the twenty-five year old Julian Larson, currently seated across from her in her office. Sucking on a lollipop.

_Okay, wait, what? So you're all probably wondering what Julian Larson is doing in Sue Sylvester's office. Let me tell you. I'm Kurt Hummel, and years ago, before I made it at Broadway, I was a member of McKinley High School's glee-club. Since I am currently in between shows, I happily offered to substitute for a month while Mr. Shue took Miss Pillsbury, oh I guess it's Mrs. Shue now, on a belated honeymoon. I quickly realized that Sue hadn't changed at all over the years, and I decided that I wanted to pull a prank on her. So, I called my old friend Julian. We had formed a tentative friendship; we were both too much of a diva to actually have a close friendship, but we made a point to stay in touch._

"_Hi, Hummel. What's up?"_

"_Hi, Julian. Oh, believe it or not I'm back subbing the glee-club at my old school. And I need your help with something. Can you manage to take a couple of days off?"_

"_Sure. What do you have in mind?"_

"_Remember how your lollipop-addiction drove everyone insane back in the day? I need you to do your magic again."_

_And that's how Julian is now sitting across from Sue enjoying his cherry lollipop. I admit it may not be the best prank in the world, but I am certainly going to enjoy watching Sue squirming._

I was surprised when Porcelain asked if I could help Julian Larson prepping for his upcoming role as a cheer-leading coach. But it makes sense; I am the best! I heard the schoolgirls' excited whispers in the hallways about the Hollywood heartthrob, but frankly I didn't think he was all that much.

Well, clearly my body is betraying me. I feel all warm and tingly. Such a horrible feeling. And there he is, swirling his tongue around the red ball. I wonder what else that tongue is capab... Oh, stop it, Sue. Focus!

"_Let me break this down for you, okay? I empower my Cheerios to be champions. Do they go onto college? I don't know, I don't care. Should they learn Spanish? Sure, if they wanna become dishwashers and gardeners. But if they want to be bankers and lawyers and captains of industry, the most important lesson they could possibly learn is how to do a round off."_

"Shouldn't you be taking notes?" That would surely keep his hands too busy to enjoy that lollipop.

"Nah, I have an immaculate memory."

Darn it. Oh, he just popped the whole thing into his mouth. I am sure his mouth is all warm and sweet. Come on, Sue, you're fort... twenty-nine years old. You don't lust after boys barely out of their diapers. But, darn it, now he's scraping the lollipop against his teeth. Those pearly white teeth that I'm sure would feel wonderful grazing someone's collarbone. Why is this ravishing creature here again? Right, prepping.

"_We're dealing with children, they need to be terrified, it's like mothers milk to them - without it their bones won't grow properly."_

Sue found herself swiping her desk clean, grabbing hold of Julian's shirt and pushing him down on the mahogany surface. The actor looked stunned but pleased. She threw the lollipop away and leaned towards those red delicious-looking lips. She glanced up and saw her reflection in one of her trophies... and that brought her out of her fantasy.

Julian sat in the chair, looking unperturbed and oblivious to the direction my mind had taken. His tongue now playing with the red globe, like a kitten lapping up milk. In and out, in and out. My head is starting to spin. Am I blushing? Okay, that's it. He needs to get out of here.

"Okay, buddy. Time to go. I have a very important meeting with the head of the school district about the need for mandatory liposuction for freshmen."

"Now, that is what I call classic Julipop-magic," Kurt laughed as he handed Julian a coffee out in the parking lot.

-.-


End file.
